


Bright blue embers

by Marinia



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Cartoon Physics, Cartoon references, F/F, Flirting, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mabcifica, Mabel is a Drama Queen, Mabel is a diva in denial, Pacifica is a good person, Phineas and Ferb references, Please Kill Me, but not really, cartoon logic, cartoon villain twins, dipper is so done, this was a request, will kinda appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinia/pseuds/Marinia
Summary: The Falls were Pacifica's home since shew as a girl, and she had the job of saving it from the crazy Pines twins since her first summer.Here we see the last time she would succeed, before the Pines would get an ally no one could foresee the powers of.(It’s all humour and jokes, don't worry)





	Bright blue embers

“Slow down, Paz! You know I’m not so fast!” Gideon cried as he rushed up to her, his cousin looking up from her journal to her chubby friend. She knew that he wasn’t on the sporty side, but had forgotten it in her excitement. “I know, Gid, but we have a clue! We’ll catch them and maybe even get their Journal!” she said, already almost jumping at the sole prospect.

“I’d like it better if the other people knew that they’re evil too” Gideon grumbled to himself. “Like they’d ever let that happen… Have you heard of that Cutebiker guy that disappeared? The last time he was seen he was bubbling something about the Pine Twins!” she said, nibbling on the flower in her mouth. Gideon just shrugged, he had grown up in Gravity Falls, it was nothing new that people disappeared from time to time, they would always come back and everyone would forget about it.

“They’ll make him forget and then let him go. What’re you planning?” he asked, being curious about her plans, despite knowing better. Since Pacifica had come to the Falls and stopped the twins from taking over the town when they were twelve, they had some sort of arch-nemesis-thing going on and it brought some live into the small town.

Also, the twins were creepy and it was nice to know that Pacifica could protect him if it came to it.

Pacifica, on the other hand, was already reading up on the journals, she had a whole chapter on the twins and made notes about their next plan. She had seen them buying more stuff than could be explained by their stupid shows and there had been more people disappearing than usual.

The twins had to be up to something, and she would stop them!

She always did, after all.

And even if they were still the town darlings and still had two journals, she would make sure that they’d be exposed as the villains that they were soon enough! But for that, they needed evidence… And she would get it! She and Gid climbed up the rest of the hillside, where they had a clear look on the backyard of the Pines Mansion. It was almost a palace, really, and it still annoyed her how ridiculously huge the building was. She would bet that Mabel had an extra room just for the stupidly huge, fancy hats that she always wore. Even more so since she had cut her hair, to a new style that had Paz heart doing acrobatics every time she took off the hats to show off the long waves with blue tips.

She did _not_ have the right to look so good when she was a freaking wannabe-supervillain!

But this didn’t have anything to do with her mission, and Mason just came out of the Mansion, as bored as ever, it seemed. Pacifica knew him for four years now and she had still no idea what his deal was. He seemed to be the one behind making all the crazy stuff but despite that she wasn’t sure about anything. He seemed kind of weird (and not the normal Gravity-Falls-weird, but the creepy-Pines-weird) and she had heard rumours that he was into the occult.

But that was something people said about her too, it was just more taboo with Mason, as he was the town darling and generally loved by everyone.

She was still confused why, though.

Pacifica looked as the boy went to their giant shed and seconds later she saw multiple of the things she had seen Mabel buy fly out of the shed, glowing in a light blue, as did Dipper’s amulet.

She jotted down all she saw and next to it some guesses as to what it would be (giant amulet-powered statue-inator that turns people into statues made of Jell-O, legs for their house so they could take it with them for tours (she noted chicken legs for the aesthetic) and a canon for poisoned cotton candy, to name a few).

Just as Dipper had taken out all the things he would need and began counting them and compare them to his notes that he took out of his seemingly endless inner tuxedo pocket (seriously, she was sure it was magic, it had to be!) Mabel walked out, as ever in one of her fancy outfits and an offensively huge hat.

This time it was a navy blue overskirt that went a bit over her knees with layers upon layers of glittery cerulean tulle underneath, a nigh see-through pink blouse (over a pink crop top) and a navy, glittery feather boa draped over her arms.

To round it off she had her enormous hat with over-the-top pink feathers on it that, for some miraculous reason, didn’t fall in her face. Pacifica suspected magic.

The brunette looked at the stuff her brother laid out orderly on the neatly kept grass, before taking out one of her cigars, giving her brother a leading look. “Would you, brother dearest?” she asked, waving the cigar in front of Mason’s face, who just flipped it away with a little bit of magic, making Pacifica chuckle as she saw the usually so composed Mabel Pines stumble after her precious witch cigar.

But even that had seemed too loud, as Mason looked up, his eyes, blue from magic and underlined with dark rings, fixed them through all the greenery and he snapped with his fingers, a metallic _click_ echoing through the garden.

Before Gideon could even react, Pacifica shoved him out of the way, as the trap already shut close.

From one of the many towers of the house a cannon had been shot, that send blue ropes her way, which caught her and wrapped around her, binding her arms to her chest and even going to her knees, trapping her in one place.

“Run, Gid!” she shouted, before Dipper snapped again and the rope started glowing as she was flown to the twin-pair, Mabel rightening her hair before bestowing a look upon her.

“Now, see who’s here, the little Southeast hippie. What do you want? Safe the world from our air pollution and our evil auras?” the girl asked, smirking down at the girl who was sent falling to the ground, having no means to catch herself.

“I’ll save this town from whatever you two are planning Mabel! I’ll catch you, you know I will!” Pacifica exclaimed at the brunette, who just grinned down at her, before waving her cigar in Mason’s face. “Would you be so kind, brother dearest?” she asked, with a faked kindness that had Mason rolling his eyes at her.

“Can’t you do anything for yourself, Mabel-dear” he sighed, before lighting the cigar. Mabel took a deep puff of her cigar, blowing the smoke into Paz’s face, before answering. “Of course I could, but where’s the fun in that? That’d be like killing dear Pazzie here, it’d take the fun out of everything!” she grinned, before talking to the blonde again.

“Don’t take it to heart honey, I’d _love_ to have you for a night and convert you to the dark side” she smirked, a shark-ish smile on her red lips. Pacifica blushed, but still fought for the upper hand. “I’d love to, but wouldn’t you enjoy it more to take a stroll through the fields of goodness with me?”

Mabel’s eyes gleamed at the banter, there was a reason the other girl hadn’t been killed yet (and it wasn’t that she somehow always managed to escape, nope, not at all). “You seem to underestimate my ties to all things wicked. Maybe it’d help if I tied you up?” she asked, feeling a blush on her cheeks as well but hoping that her make-up would conceal it.

“Aren’t you fucked up? I think I decline, I’d rather see _you_ in hand shells” Pacifica replied, just noticing a second too late how that sounded. _Oh shit._ Mabel noticed her sudden nervousness and there was no shame to speak of as she decided to take advantage of it.

She knelt down to the other girl, resisting the urge to tuck some loose strands of blond hair behind her ear. “Now, is Pazzie hiding some kinky secrets? Come on, you can tell me, I won’t judge” she smirked, like a Cheshire cat.

“Shut up! I’m here to stop you, not flirt with you!” Pacifica yelled, her face red as a street light.

“As if anyone would believe you that” Mason muttered under his breath, before Mabel took action again, standing up and somehow making a black baton appear, that had carvings of occult symbols in it. It was a family heirloom and she treasured and loved it.

She waved it around in the air, seeming excited as a puppy, as she began the monologue she had been probing since Dipper had come up with the idea.

“Now, you may wonder what we are building, as your small hillbilly-brain can’t possibly comprehend our plans, but I’ll tell you!

So, long ago, when Mason and I were still small children and hadn’t come to Gravity Falls yet, we were often bullied and there was one guy in particular, Mermando Seaserson, who I had a crush on… But he didn’t like me back. So, to make sure that neither of us will never again be disappointed in regards to love ever again, we’ll build a **Chocolate-Destroy-Inator!** Because everyone knows, Chocolate is the food of love, and what happens if there’s no chocolate? There’s no love of course! Isn’t it brilliant? Brilliant! Brilliant! Brilliant!” she grinned, a manic gleam in her eyes, as thunder cracked in the distance.

Pacifica would’ve rolled her eyes at the melodrama but she was a bit _tied up_ in the moment. She would never forgive herself for that one.

“So, what do you think? Isn’t it ingenious, a masterwork of creativity and intellect? An invention that’ll shake the world with its brilliance? Of course it is, it’s my idea after all” Mabel cackled, tacking another puff from her giant cigar, closing her eyes to enjoy the taste, a soft moan escaping her.

Not for the first time, Pacifica wondered what was in those cigars and how illegal it was.

But as Mabel looked at her again, her eyes were as clear as ever, gleaming in the late afternoon sun.

“Come on, tell me of your amazement, or are you too shocked of my plan’s genius to even dare speak of it?” she asked, as smug as ever.

Dipper didn’t even try to hide his eye-roll, as Pacifica lifted her eyebrow. “Seriously? I think this is one of your stupidest plans yet. Which is saying something, after the tornado machine to get back at the weather that ruined your picture on picture day in second grade. Which was petty on too many levels to count, by the way” Pacifica noted.

Mabel’s mood turned and for a second Pacifica feared she had gone too far and the brunette would really kill her, or, even worse, make her forget, but a smile was on her red lips just a second later. “You really should mind your manners, Southeast, it’s rude to insult someone’s traumatic childhood” she scolded.

Pacifica didn’t even try to bite back her laugh, as she looked at the slightly taller girl. “Oh come now, you chased me down in a giant robot when I was twelve! And I don’t see you writhing in guilt” she snapped and for a second Mabel considered feeling guilty, but quickly snuffed that stupid idea out. It had been Pacifica’s fault anyway, if she had been her friend they hadn’t been enemies and she wouldn’t have had to chase her with her robot.

“Of course I don’t, blondie. But enough of the chit-chat, it’s time to **TAKE OVER THE TOWN!”** She shouted, lifting her baton in the air, blue sparkles emerging from it.

“Pull the lever, mason!” she ordered and the older one gave her a _look_ , before snapping his fingers, all objects lifting up and building into one final machine.

It was the first time Pacifica had seen how their machines were actually built and it was a bit impressive, even though she’d never admit that. The machine was built in almost no time, and she laughed at the lever and the two labels above and under it (‘on’ and ‘self-destroy’) before Dipper moved to pull the lever.

Oh no, she wouldn’t stand for that!

Mabel gleefully stared at the machine, already imagining how everyone would lose the ones they loved most, only to fall in a depression so deep that they wouldn’t even rebel when their new supreme overlords arrived! A manic cackle escaped her, it was so close!

But before her plan could come true, Pacifica jumped up, like the action heroes in movies and kicked some leftover from the machine at Dipper, who quickly ditched it, before fixing her with an annoyed stare.

With quick hands Pacifica finally untied the knot that kept the rope around her and it fell to the ground, only for her to charge Dipper.

“LEFT HOOK!” she screamed, the punch, undeniably strong enough to break something, almost met its target, but Dipper quickly stepped back, thankful for the boxing lessons Stanley had forced him to do. Probably the only good thing the old man had ever done for him.

He quickly charged at Pacifica, the blonde stepping back, stumbling and almost falling, catching a punch to the gut, that almost sent her to the ground, before she could catch herself and ran toward Mason, her fist safely meeting his jaw, throwing his head back and dizzying the taller boy for a few seconds, just enough for her to try and get to the lever, to pull him on ‘self-destroy’- who even built in a lever like that?

But before she could get to it, she was stopped by Mabel, who send her into a blue cloud that lifted her up the ground and to the brunette in question. She sucked almost desperately on her cigar, the flame crawling up the fancy wrapping paper of it, some of the herbs hat were already burnt falling to the ground.

Mabel’s eyes glowed bluely and an ethereal echo accompanied her voice as she spoke through her cigar.

“No you won’t Pazzy. This time, I will win” she growled, almost animalistic, as Pacifica struggled against the mist, before managing to get out of it, falling to the ground, grunting as she felt how her knees scarped open.

“OH NO! NOT AGAIN; THIS TIME ILL SEND YOU INTO THE WOODS HIPPIE, AND YOU WONT EVER COME OUT!” Mabel screeched, almost manically, the herbs in the cigar colouring her eyes blue and making her soul rot.

Gravity seemed to stop working, as the brunette tapped in to the power reserve she was usually too wary of to use it. Paz was lifted in the air, without anything to hold onto, honest to god terrified, Mason rooted himself to the ground with his magic, the amulet glowing starkly and heating up in the effort to work against his sister’s magic.

Damn witch-herbs.

Considering Mabel, her eyes seemed to have lost iris and pupil, only blue light coming out, an aura of light and power surrounding her, her hair flying in the wind.

The sky seemed to darken, the clouds towering above them and yet seeming too close, as if they would fall down any moment, bringing with them thunder and lightning.

 ** _“YOU WONT STOP ME THIS TIME! I WILL WIN! I WILL WIN AND YOU WILL LIE ON THE GROUND LIKE THE INFERIOR BEING YOU ARE, PAZZY!”_** she screeched, a mad laugh rocking her entire body.

Pacifica stared at her in horror, she had never seen this before, this wasn’t anything she had expected, she had never thought that Mabel could be this… evil.

Malicious, vicious, over-dramatic, bad, of course, sometimes even rotten, but never _evil_.

She had to stop this, in this state, hell, Mabel could wipe out Gravity Falls, if she would even be sated with the little town. Pacifica knew the other girl long enough to be familiar with her tendencies to hubris, and she didn’t want her to be another Icarus that flew too high to the sun.

But before she could do anything, Mabel shook the ground, the sound of the snap of her fingers echoing even as the clouds began to clash and thunder and lightning began to search their way to earth.

A cannon appeared, a trademark of Mabel’s and Mason’s show and a weapon they often used in their ploys.

Mabel’s eyes widened as Mabel’s magic brought her nearer and nearer to the cannon, she had to stop this!

Fast, just seconds before she would’ve been thrown into the cannon, she kicked the edge of it, to bring herself nearer to Mabel, grabbing her blouse, being almost blinded by the light shining out of her eyes. “STOP!” she screamed, Mabel glared at her, her nails biting into Pacifica’s skin as she tried to throw her off, but the blonde clawed at the brunette, she would stop her!

Pacifica took a swing, slapping Mabel, but the girl didn’t even squirm, her nails raking over Pacifica’s skin, the blonde screamed as her skin broke, blood oozing out and getting under Mabel’s nails. Before the brunette could do more, Pacifica pulled at her hair, harshly.

The others jaw went slack as her head was thrown back by Pacifica, a scream almost escaping her, as the blonde ripped the cigar out of her mouth.

As soon as she did that, the glow of Mabel’s eyes dimmed, before her usual brown eyes returned. For a moment she seemed confused, looking at Pacifica and seeming almost like someone else, someone Pacifica wished to meet, before her eyebrows narrowed and she glared at the blonde, who suddenly was all too aware that her legs were still locked around Mabel’s waist, one hand in her hair while the other held the cigar.

A part of her noted how soft Mabel’s hair was, but she quickly discarded those thoughts and jumped off the other.

Mason, some metres away, failed his arms in frustration.

 _Ignorant imbeciles_ , both of them.

But before he could move to the Inator and turn it on, Pacifica put the cigar in her mouth, feeling dizzy as the raw magic flew through her. She swallowed, but it only got stronger at that.

Mabel stared at her, a slight blush on her cheeks, but her make-up concealed it well enough.

Before anything else could happen, before Mason could turn on the Inator, a blue glow shrouded the lever and turned it on ‘self-destruct’. Mason’s eyes widened, but it was natural for him by now to jump back and form a shield around him, guarding his head with his hands, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Mabel stared at the explosion with big eyes, before turning to Pacifica.

“How dare you!” she screamed, still blushing as she saw how Pacifica had _her_ cigar in her mouth, ignoring the pain in her scalp and on her cheek. She glared at the blonde, decidedly not looking at her arms, which were still stained by the blood that was also under her nails, ruining her manicure.

Pacifica glared right back, crossing her arms. She distantly knew that the cigar and whatever herbs where in it made her more reckless than usual, but couldn’t bring herself to care.

“Oh shut up, you’re the villain mastermind here” she snapped.

Dipper snorted at that. “Please, I’m the mastermind, my dear sister just always takes the show” he corrected.

Pacifica takes a deep puff of the cigar, about to retort, as she sneezes from the strong smell of the herbs. The magic reacts automatically and the thunder and the lightning that had momentarily stopped began anew, now accompanied by winds that were so strong they almost uprooted some of the weaker trees.

Mabel and Mason were lifted off the ground and Pacifica had an awful idea. An awfully funny and ironic idea.

Before the twins could stop it, they were brought to the cannon and Pacifica stuffed them in it with the blue glow. Mabel glared at her, but before she could say anything, Pacifica lighted the fuse with the cigar.

“Good-bye, Pines-ys, I hope I’ll never see you again!” she shouted, half-drunk off the high the magic gave her, as the loot burnt down and the cannon shot the twins away, away, away.

Pacifica watched as they flew away, taking the cigar out of her mouth, instantly feeling the regret nabbing at her, before she heard Mabel’s almost customary scream.

“Curse you, Pacifica Southeast!”

A small smile came to her as the girl and her brother disappeared with a twinkle, before she let the cigar fall to the ground and stepped it out.

Her work here was done, she had saved the day, as ever.  

She made her way back to Gideon, trying to ignore the thoughts of how close she had been to Mabel, of how vulnerable she had seemed for a second.

She had beaten them! She was the winner!

Gideon awaited her with an excited grin and she smiled back, as he told her how awesome the fight had been and that they would eat victory nachos later.

Her mouth was already watering at the thought and she let Gideon take care of the scratches on her arms, before they went to the nacho place.

She forgot Mabel Pines for the time being. (Or at least she told herself she did)

~

“Well, that went remarkably unwell” Dipper mused, while they were thrown around by the tornado, his hair being held in place by either hair gel or magic, Mabel didn’t care to ask. She glared at her brother instead, fuming with rage.

“If you had just been faster this all would’ve never happened! We could have won!” she exclaimed, crossing her arms. Like a pouting child, if you asked Dipper.

“Now, don’t search for a scapegoat, sister-dearest. We all know your unfortunate crush on the Southeast girl is at fault for the failing of this mission” Dipper sneered, before Mabel gave him a push in the side with her elbow.

“Don’t be ridiculous, like I’d ever even consider such a hillbilly” she scoffed, ignoring the soft blush on her cheeks.

“Yes, and the sky is pink and Stanley is a good guardian. Are you done playing opposite game now?” Dipper asked off-headedly. Mabel just groaned. “Fine, believe what you will, not my problem” she said, waving a hand in his general direction.

Dipper just wanted to reply something as he saw that they came dangerously close to the ground and he quickly used his magic to save Mabel and him from getting hurt by a too harsh landing.

“Where are we?” Mabel asked, she had never been in that part of the forest, the journal hadn’t written anything about it. Dipper shrugged, not knowing where they were either.

“We should search cover, it’ll rain soon” he said, and Mabel nodded, internally cursing her magic for setting up a thunderstorm that could last up to a week. She really didn’t want to hike her way to the Manor in the rain and with her good clothes on, her newest hat would never survive it.

Both twins entered a cave that was just some steps away, Dipper felt the magic radiating off it, and went further in while Mabel busied herself with building a fire.

“Mabel, come here! There’s something you’ll want to see” he suddenly shouted and the brunette quickly went to him.

In front of them was a cave painting, showing a triangle with an eye inside, that seemed to tear up any moment now. “What does this mean?” Mabel asked, looking at her brother. She was probably the only one who knew how big of a mystery nerd he could be. They had learned early not to show any weakness.

“It talks about a being with answers. Apparently this… William, had made it his life’s task to serve the humans who will give him something in return” the brunet chuckled. “He is told to be as knowledgeable as a god and as subservient as a dog”

Both twins exchanged a sinister look. “So he’ll be perfect to help us overthrow this hick town” Mabel smirked. Dipper nodded in agreement, gain looking over the ancient text on the cave wall. “Yes, dear sister, it seems so” he replied and Mabel grinned at the triangular drawing. “Then let’s catch us some demon pet” she smirked, taking out a wooden, black etui with as many carvings in it as the baton. She opened it carefully, revealing her stack of cigar, one of them missing, the one Pacifica, that rotten hillbilly, had stolen from her. Still, she took out two of them, before she put the etui back into wherever she had taken it from (Mason didn’t care enough to ask). She lighted one with some magic and the other was held close enough to the first cigar that the flame could jump over. Mabel took a puff of her cigar, before putting Dipper’s in his mouth, who had already opened it compliantly. He took a deep puff and felt how he magic flowed through him, strengthening his amulet. They both took some puffs, before grabbing each other’s hands and reading the chant on the wall, similar smiles on their faces.

**_“Sm nltl glwy jwu fk apcde_ **

**_Ia klwt ubkv jzc ta wlgtke_ **

**_Ia klwt ubkv jzc ta lzzemcf_ **

**_Sm nltl glwy jwu fk afmuif_ **

**_Bwc hm orbmc jwu m lqpnm or kcc dwux_ **

**_Wa zfz bazqpd zof wvo zcr yevod krgijwp_ **

**_gog sqww bawa bspu azz jp qzeq woltv_ **

**_Bgp cyeql fdmy,_ **

**_Jwu ietw mm ogna ez wwz_ **

**_Sqwwqay Yqasmr”_ **

A light blinded them as the deal was sealed.  

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by waldorker on tumblr, I will go die/sleep now, hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> And remember, reality isa n illusion, the universe is a hologram, give me reviews and kudos, byeee
> 
> also, the key for the incantation is william, if anyone is interested


End file.
